Sweet Nightmares!
by Draco Blade
Summary: When BB tells Raven he had a dream about her, she immediately assumes it was a nightmare. BB tries to explain that it was actually a good dream...because he's in love with her! It wasn't a dream after all...it was a Sweet Nightmare! BBRae oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. DC does. I also don't own the saying "Sweet nightmares". Raven Zinthos owns that. So, really, I don't own anything!

**A/N: **Hiya! Again! I know it's been a while since I've wrote another BB/Rae oneshot, but I just HAD to write this one. Also, since it's been a while, sorry if this story seems kinda rusty. Although I really hope it doesn't!

This entire story is based off a real-life event. And a real-life saying. Thus, it is dedicated to my...very, very good friend Raven Zinthos, who not only came up with the saying used (Sweet nightmares), but gave me the idea to write this! She's also a GREAT fanfiction author, and I recommend you guys go read her stories! This is for you, Rae!

Oh, and NO ONE STEAL THE SAYING! The only reason I'M allowed to use the saying is because I asked Raven Zinthos for permission and happen to know her rather well! So, once again, NO STEALING THE SAYING!

Now: Read, enjoy, and review! In that order!

**SWEET NIGHTMARES!**

Beastboy woke up happy that day. His eyes shot open and his ears perked up. The green changeling sat up in his very messy bed, a huge smile plastered on his face. He jumped up and out of the bed, looking over at his clock. 11:43. He'd gotten up early! Well, for Beastboy that is. . .

The green teen stretched and looked out the large window in his room. The sun was shining and the sky was blue, not a cloud in the sky. "A perfect day!" BB said, smiling. "Can this day get any better already!"

BB quickly got dressed in his black and purple jumpsuit and walked out of his room, towards the common room to meet with his friends. He whistled a happy tune on the way there, his eyes closed and a smile consuming his face. Now, you may be wondering what's up. Sure, BB's cheerful most of the time . . . but this kinda seems like a bit much, doesn't it?

Well, it actually started a few days ago. And, of course, it had to deal with Raven.

For as long as he could remember, BB had always had a crush on Raven. Even when Terra had come along, the green teen had kept a soft spot for the beautiful half-demon. He had savored their friendship more than he did tofu. And BB savored tofu quite a lot.

And, as time passed, his simple crush had evolved into true love. They had been through so much together, Raven and him, that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. But it wasn't until the so-called End of the World fiasco that BeastBoy realized just how far he would go for her. He would go the ends of the earth (quite literally) just to be with her.

And that was exactly what BeastBoy had told the purple-haired girl only a few nights ago. And he had found she felt the same way, the very same! Thus had started the best couple days of BB's fifteen year old life. It had now been three days since the two had gotten together, and BB honestly couldn't be happier. Neither could Raven, although she showed it much less, thanks to her powers.

And now BB had just woken up from a particularly good dream and was going to the common room to meet his dark girlfriend of three days. He reached the metal doors and allowed them so slide open for him.

"Thanks!" BB said to the doors, not really expecting an answer. He was so happy, he was thanking doors for opening for him! That was pretty darn happy, even for BeastBoy.

There didn't seem to be anyone in the common room, BB noticed. Cyborg was down fixing the T-Car it seemed, and it looked like Robin and Starfire had gone somewhere. Thus, BB continued on his way. His eyes lit up as he found his target. There — on the sofa — a dark blue hood, leaning down, most likely reading!

"Target acquired," BB muttered, rubbing his hands together. He grinned.

BeastBoy rounded on the couch. Raven was still there and he made the pounce. He ran over to the couch and wrapped his arms around the person sitting there, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh . . . BeastBoy? I'm over here," came the soft, dry voice of his girlfriend. BB peeked over to see Raven on the other side of the couch, reading a book. Her hood was down, and her amethyst eyes an purple hari could be seen shining in the noon sun. "Unless there's something you're not telling me?"

BB blinked and then proceeded to look at what he had just embraced. It was indeed a stack of pillows with a blue blanket thrown over top of them. Blushing, BB removed himself from the pillows and sat down next to Raven.

"Uh...yeah, about that..." BeastBoy said, looking around or a reasonable excuse. Raven just grinned.

"Good morning, BeastBoy," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Just be glad I'm kissing you and not the pillows."

"Accidents happen!" BB said, shrugging and grinning. He immediately moved closer to Raven and leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"You're...affectionate today," Raven said, peering down at her green boyfriend. "Any particular reason?"

"I had a good dream," BB said, grinning. "It was about you!"

"So...it was a nightmare," Raven said in her usual monotone, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

BB blinked and lifted his head up. "No...it was a good dream. A really good dream."

"How could it have been a good dream?" Raven asked in her usual Raven-y tone of voice. "If I was in it, it was sure to be a nightmare."

"But it wasn't!" BB insisted, frowning. "Why would it possibly be a nightmare?"

"Because I'm in it," Raven said, her face slowly reverting back to its usual stony glare. "People can't have good dreams about me...it just doesn't happen. I'm an scary, creepy demon child. Nightmares are all that can be thought about me."

"Raven, that's not true!" BB said, looking at her like she was crazy. "You're not creepy..."

"You said so yourself, remember?" Raven said, her voice getting slightly annoyed. "You told me yourself I was creepy. And creepy means scary, which means bad. And that means I'm bad."

"No it doesn't..."

"Yes it does," Raven interrupted him. "Whether you love me or not, I sincerely doubt anyone can have a good dream about me that didn't involve me being a demon of some sort. I bring nightmares...that's all."

"But I liked the dream!" BB insisted. "Really, I did!"

"Impossible," Raven said. "How could you have possibly had a dream about me that you liked?"

"Because I don't think you're scary or creepy or bad," BeastBoy admitted. "I think you're beautiful! And I love you. And that means...it was a good dream!"

"You aren't listening to me!" Raven exclaimed, glaring at him. "No one dreams about me. They only have nightmares!"

"Well then, it was a pretty darn sweet nightmare!" BeastBoy exclaimed back. Suddenly, he giggled and then began to laugh altogether. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Now what?" she asked

"Sweet nightmares!" BeastBoy said. "That pretty much sums it all up, doesn't it? You said it was a nightmare because you were in it, abut I said I liked it, which makes it sweet! 'Sweet...nightmare!' Get it?"

"Not really," Raven admitted, still staring at him strangely. "I still don't understand how you could have liked the dream."

"Because it was a sweet nightmare!" BB said, chuckling. "It was dark and scary...but I liked it cuz I loved the person! You! Sweet nightmares!"

"You have got to be kidding..."

"C'mon, say it! You know you want to!"

"I'm not saying it. It's completely pointless, and it makes no sense."

"It does too make sense!"

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Just say it! Then you'll understand it!" BB insisted. He grabbed the corners of Raven's mouth and made her mouth out the words. "Suh–weet–night–mare–es!"

"Stop that!" Raven said, pushing him off. "Okay, I get it! Now can we drop it?"

"Oh, okay," BeastBoy said, quite proud of himself. He looked around the room, now bored. "So...what do you want to do today?"

"I dunno," Raven admitted, looking back to him. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno," BB said.

Silence. Then. . .

"Wanna make out?"

"Yeah, okay."

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR **Later that night** BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Eleven hours later, it was time for the Titans to hit the sack. BB and Raven had spent a terrific day together, spending most of it in the common room. Cyborg had now completely fixed the T-Car after its little scrap with Ding Dong Daddy's pit crew. Robin and Starfire had reappeared rather late, both mysteriously blushing every time they saw each other afterwards.

The only bad part about the day had been a short fight with Fang, which had ended when BB had transformed into a giant frog and had thus scared the spider-headed teenager into thinking BB was going to eat him. He was a piece of cake after that.

And now the five titans were returning to their separate rooms to get a well-earned night of sleep. Robin walekd Starfire to her room and BB swore he saw them kiss before Star left into her room. Robin returned to his own room shortly after.

Cyborg went to bed at the usual time and shut down on his hard, cold table of a bed. And that left BB and Raven to say good night.

"Good night, Raven!" BB said, giving the girl one last kiss before waving goodbye.

"Good night, BeastBoy," Raven said, blushing slightly. Happy, BB turned to go to his room. He was stopped however, by Raven.

"Oh..and BeastBoy?" Raven asked, looking back. BB turned to look at her. He noticed shew as blushing slightly, and she made a point not to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah?"

Raven spoke. "I...just wanted to say...sweet nightmares." And with that, she turned and entered her room without looking back.

Left alone in the hallway, BB grinned. "Sweet nightmares, Raven," he said quietly. He then turned and approached his own room, ready for bed. He knew he was going to get a good nights sleep, and he was truly happy about it. He knew he was going to get good dreams.

He knew he was going to get sweet nightmares.

**A/N: **Short, I know, but I like it. I hope you all do, too. Once again, please don't steal the saying, it doesn't belong to you, nor does it belong to me. It's Raven Zinthos', and hers it shall remain. This is dedicated to you, Rae! Hope you like it!

Review and tell me what you think! Peace Out!


End file.
